Law Enforcement, Public Servants, Military Personnel and their property are not sufficiently protected from high powered rapid rifle fire, armor piercing rounds and other high grade ballistic arms. This has occurred due to added weight, available grades and cost effectiveness of such armor. This leaves public servants and their equipment inadequately protected while responding to calls that have weapons of this magnitude involved.